


Harry Potter Fanfiction: Ron Weasley x Peter Pettigrew – The Wand, The Glasses, And The Rat

by QuodAuctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Peter Pettigrew, Ass Play, Blood, Character Death, Death, Gore, Graphic, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References, Harry Potter's Glasses - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Canonical, Penetration, Peter - Freeform, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Peter Pettigrew Human Form, Peter Pettigrew Rat Form, Peter Pettigrew Transformation, Rat, Rodent, Ron - Freeform, Ron Weasley x Peter Pettigrew, Ron Weasley's Wand, Transformation, Wand Penetration, Weasley Family, anal penetration, ass, harry potter fanfiction, ron weasley - Freeform, suffocation, wand, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuodAuctor/pseuds/QuodAuctor
Summary: Ron Weasley explores the world of sex with his pet rat inside the Gryffindor dorm for boys at Hogwarts.





	Harry Potter Fanfiction: Ron Weasley x Peter Pettigrew – The Wand, The Glasses, And The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made on the 16th of December 2015, but now greatly improved and finally on the interwebs (internet) for any daring readers!

Squeak went Ron's rat as Ron shoved his wand deeper and deeper into his rat's anus. The rodent squirmed in enjoyment, successfully letting its owner know that it was satisfied enough to move onto the next phase of foreplay. Ron smirked as he undressed, one piece of clothing at a time, starting off with his cum-soaked socks that he’d used to please himself with earlier that morning. Whilst the rat had finally succumb to the wand’s pressure causing its entire body to tremble in satisfaction. Ron took off his final piece of clothing, his hand-me-down Hogwarts robe, that was splattered in the dried out cum of his three eldest siblings, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Suddenly Ron's rat began morphing into a human, the hairs that were once whiskers converted into a filthy neckbeard, the yellow rodent teeth transformed into an even yellower shade for the rat’s human form, and the pale, dull cream skin of the rodent’s paws shifted to become the human form’s skin. It was Peter Pettigrew. The rat now an adult wizard groaned and moaned as he took Ron's wand in and out of his ass. Ron became horny from overhearing the squelching noises that Peter's ass made and grabbed Harry's glasses from the bedside table next to him. Ron smirked as he lowered his hand that possessed his best friend’s glasses below his ass. He proceeded to gently push up, and slowly but surely, put it up his ass. After enough force from Ron’s eager hand and pressure from his anus, Harry's glasses smashed into pieces within Ron. He let out a mediocre gasp as he glanced over to Peter, who from hearing the glasses break, stopped and began to grin. Blood gushed out of Ron’s ass as he delicately retrieved the moderately broken frame of the glasses from his ass. Peter in shock of witnessing this then dropped to the floor and began licking up Ron's ass-blood. Once Peter was finished, and the blood from Ron’s ass had decreased in volume, Peter begged for more. Ron refused to put his ass through any more pain – and besides, that was the only pair of glasses Harry had at Hogwarts. Now desperate, Peter decided to transform back in to his rat form. His rodent nose twitched as his pearl-black eyes glistened up at Ron. Ron nodded, knowing what Peter wanted to do. Ron bent over so that he was on all fours, allowing Peter to make his way into Ron's ass. Ron giggled in pleasure from feeling the rodent tongue slurp up the inside of his ass. The one thing Peter didn’t know was that Ron's ass would be the final resting place for him as he soon suffocated inside of Ron's anus...


End file.
